Where The Wind Of Hope Blows
by Stargiving2413
Summary: Ichigo and Connor are partners. Ichigo became an assassin to keep her twin sisters safe from the slavers and Connor became one to protect his village. Will the two be able to protect their love ones? fem!IchigoxConnor


**Disclaimer:I don't own Bleach or Assassin's Creed!**

**So this is my second female Ichigo. This time,I'm pairing her with Connor. I couldn't get it out of my head so this is going to be my second story of female Ichigo.**

**Ichigo and her twin sisters got her first before **Ratonhnhaké:ton got here.****

**So I hope you enjoy it! And please review it!**

**STORY START! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One:The First Meeting<strong>

It was early in the morning of the spring in the forest. Birds began chirp,deers and fawns got out of their den to search for food. And in the forest,there is a Homestead right in the middle of the forest. And outside of the Homestead,there is a young woman busy chopping up woods for the fire. She has bright orange hair that shines brightly through the sun's morning light. She was quite tall for a woman. Her body is well build and the curves are in the right place. Her eyes are the color of ember that is burning to life. She wore a white cotton shirt,brown slack,and brown boots. Despite her strange bright hair color,she was quite beautiful. She grab an armful of wood and took it inside the Homestead. She steadily open the door without dropping any woods. She carry the woods to the kitchen and drop it right next to the fireplace. She brought a few woods to keep the fire light up longer and quickly pour cups of tea for her teacher,Achilles,who took her and her little twin sisters in. It's been six month since she and her twin sisters;Yuzu and Karin,came here,running from the slavers that had kidnapped her and her family from Japan and board them in a slave ship.

They came here in Boston to be sold as slave. Her parents were sold to a rich nobleman and was left with Yuzu and Karin. One night,she manage to steal a key from a slaver. Ichigo,Yuzu,and Karin escape from the the slavers and run to the forest. They ran for hours until finally they found a homestead and rush to it. They knock the door to reveal an old African man leaning against his cane. They beg for his help but before he could answer,a group of slavers came and rush to get Ichigo and her twins. Ichigo,however,remain rebellions and fought off the slavers. One manage to hit her behind her back and just as the slaver was about to kill her,the slaver let out a choking sound and fall down to the ground. The old African man had a blade in his sleeves and finish the last one. He told Ichigo and the twins to hurry up clean up the dead bodies and come inside so they can talk. After Ichigo finish getting rid of the dead bodies,she and the twins went inside. The old African man introduced himself as Achilles. He saw how Ichigo fought off the slavers and was very impressed by her skills. In order for her and the twins to live here in the homestead,Ichigo was to be Achilles's apprentice and become a assassin if she wish for her sisters to be kept safe.

And so she train hard,cook,clean,hunt,and chop woods. Ichigo started to show improvement. Six months has pass and Ichigo,Yuzu,and Karin are living happily in the homestead. Ichigo carefully carry the pot and cups to the living room where Achilles was sitting in a chair while reading a book and the twins are playing a game of chess that Achilles taught them how to play. Her master look up from his book as Ichigo place the tray on the wooden table and brought a cup of tea to him.

"Thank you."Achilles muttered as he took the cup from Ichigo. He carefully brought the cup to his lips and sip the tea. Placing the tea next to the wooden table beside him,he look at his apprentice and nod in approval.

"Thank you,Ichigo,for this delicious tea."

"Your very welcome,Achilles-sensei."

Yuzu and Karin look up from their game and smile at Ichigo. "Morning Ichi-nee!"greeted Yuzu. Karin simply smirk at her. Ichigo smile at them and gentle rub their heads. Ichigo join them on a game of chess. She couldn't be more happier seeing her sisters are safe and happy and she is soon to become a full-fledged assassin. She coudln't ask anything better than this. It was evening and night is about to fall. Achilles,Ichigo,Yuzu,and Karen were at the table eating their when there was a sudden knock the door and all heads turn to face the door. Ichigo was about to get up from the chair when there was a second knock and open the door to answer it when Achilles place a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll do it."he said with a tone that left no argument. Ichigo nod at him and sit back down as her sensei walk to the door. Everything was silent until they hear Achilles open the door. Ichigo silent press herself against the wall and lean forward to see Achilles-sensei was talking to a Native Indian boy. He look like he was about a year or two older than Ichigo. He wore clothes that are made of animal skin. She took notice of his lean build. He has a bow,arrows,and a hatchet. His skin was tan,brown hair,a band was braided with a few beads,his eyes are the same color as the eagle,and his face was high and strong. Ichigo could tell he was half Native Indian and half British.

"What?"Achilles asked the strange boy before him.

"Um..."the boy started nervously,"I...I was told you could train."

Achilles look at him before finally saying "No.",and shut the door on the boy's face.

Achilles stood by the door for moment when another knock came.

"Go away!"Achilles shouted through the door.

"I'm not leaving!"the boy shout back through the door.

Achilles snort at the boy's reply and just went back sitting down on his chair and continued to eat his meal.

"Achilles-san,is it okay for you to leave that boy alone?"Yuzu asked,worries written on her face.

"My dear child,it is best to ignore fools that has death. Also,Ichigo,have you finally pay off the debt off to the loggers yet?"

Ichigo look up from her soup that Yuzu made for dinner. "Yes Achilles. It has been done."

"Good. I'm glad this house is finally fix. Who knows that the roof might fall any moment now if we have done nothing."he said while drinking his tea.

"..."

Ichigo got up and took her dirty plate,thanking her sister for a meal. As she drop the dirty dishes in the sink,she notice the boy from before was walking to the stable and went inside,probably planning to sleep there for the night and continued to stay here until he gets what he came here for. Ichigo has a sympathy look on her face. She may not know why he's here,but she does understand that he needed help,to have someone to guide. She grab a clean bowl and pour a soup of vegetables and beef in it. She grab a spoon and walk to the back door and quietly open,avoiding alerting Achilles. She made her way to the stable. She look to see that the boy has roll out a blanket. Just as he lay back on the blanket,he turn and notice Ichigo was there. She has a smile on her face as she bent down in front of him,offering the bowl of soup. He look at her curiously before looking at the bowl,and then look back at her again. He took the bowl from her hands,and almost instantly began to devour it all. Ichigo chuckle softly,watching him finish the soup. The boy finish the soup and gave the empty bowl back to Ichigo.

"Thank you. The soup was delicious"he said quietly. She smiled at him and he sheepishly look away.

"Your welcome. I'm glad that you enjoy it."she said.

The two remain silent until they heard a thunder outside and they turn to see that it started to rain. They turn to stare at each other.

"Well,"Ichigo started,"I guess I'm stuck here till it stops raining."

The boy just continued to look away and Ichigo decided to say something. "What's your name?"she asked.

He turn and look at her and remain silent before finally answer her question.

"My name is Ratonhnhaké:ton."

"Ratonhnhaké:ton. That's a very nice name."she said. Ratonhnhaké:ton was surprised that she said his name with great easement. Normally people have trouble pronouncing his name. But this girl before him manage to say his name like it was nothing. He took notes on her bright orange hair,the color of the brightest sun. She look like she's about a his age. It was strange to see a girl wearing men clothes,unlike the women that wear dresses when he saw them pass through the forest. Ratonhnhaké:ton knows that she's from a different land. Somewhere far away from his home.

"Thank you. What is your name?"

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki." Ah,he was right. She did came from a different land.

"Ichigo...that's also a very nice name. Is that foreign?"

"Ummm...I guess you could say that."

"That man from before...why would he be afraid of me?"Ratonhnhaké:ton asked.

"I don't think my master is afraid of you. He just doesn't want to see you get yourself kill."Ichigo said,trying to reassure him with a kind smile

"So why are you here?"she asked.

"I'm here to seek help."he answer.

"Oh,why is it you seek help?"

"Because my village is in danger."

"Oh."she said softly,not sure how to react that answer.

Every thing was silent except the rain until finally Ratonhnhaké:ton spoke up.

"You said that you are foreign. Are you from a different?"he asked

Ichigo stiffen at the question. Ratonhnhaké:ton notice her entire muscle was tense and decided to drop the subject quickly before things get out of hands. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked you that."he quickly said. "Don't be. I was just surprised that's all."she assured him with a smile. Ichigo felt tired so she lay back down on the haystack and settled. Ratonhnhaké:ton watch as Ichigo fell asleep and he lay back on his blanket. He should have afford her to sleep on his blanket instead of the haystack. He watch Ichigo's sleeping form until finally he too fell asleep.


End file.
